If I Die Young
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: The Cousland twins have always been trouble-makers. What happens when they join the Grey Wardens and then after the war, they leave for Kirkwall? And what happens when they start falling for members from Hawke's gang?
1. The Twins(who prank everyone)

"I'm sorry pups, I didn't see you there," Bryce Cousland said, as two of his children sprinted into the Great Hall, Bryce turned to look at them and then saw that they were covered in mud. His daughter, Aisling, was grinning sheepishly at him, she had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore her green tunic with a brown belt around her stomach and a pair of black breeches with black boots. She wore her black bracers and her black fingerless gloves. She had her twin daggers on her back over her bow and her quiver.

Bryce's youngest son, Connor, had curly dark brown hair and light green eyes. He was about six foot five and was muscular, he wore a red tunic and a pair of black breeches. He had brown boots on and had his bracers on. One of his swords was strapped to his back, the other was in his belt with his lion shield strapped to his back as well. Bryce saw Connor's dagger handle just outside his boot.

"Howe, I trust you remember my twins?" Bryce asked the man standing in front of him. Arl Rendon Howe looked slightly older than Bryce Cousland, he had grey hair and wrinkles and brown eyes. Connor's hand subtly went to the hilt of his sword when he saw Howe looking at his sister. "Hello Arl Howe," Aisling said. "I see your daughter's become a lovely young woman, please to see you again, dear," Arl Howe said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes and there was something hidden there, he then turned to Connor, "and your boy's become rather strong, my son Thomas was asking after you Aisling."

"To what end? Thomas is quite a few years younger than Aisling," Connor said. "As you get older, those years make less difference," Howe said, "a lesson often hard won." "I doubt she'll be receptive, Howe," Bryce said, glancing at Connor and Aisling, who's hands were on the hilts of their daggers or their sword, "my fierce girl has a mind of her own these days, Maker bless her heart." "No doubt because you've trained her as a warrior," Howe chuckled, "how...unique."

Connor took a step forward, but Aisling grabbed her twins arm stopping him with a reassuring smile. "At any rate pups, I've summoned you here for a reason," Bryce said, "while your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you two in charge of the castle." Aisling glanced up at her father, and he smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Are you certain?" Connor asked, "Can't we go into battle with you and Fergus."

"I'm certain you'd more than prove yourselves," Bryce said smiling at them, "but I am not willing to deal with your mother if you two join the war. She'd kill me if I let you go, she is already twisted in knots about Fergus and me going." "Very well father, we'll do what you think is best," Connor sighed disappointed. "Now that's what I like to hear," Bryce said, his smile becoming wider, "only a token of forces will be remaining here, and you two must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?"

Aisling and Connor grinned at their father. "There is also someone you must meet," Bryce said, then looked over at a guard at the door, "please, show Duncan in." The guard nodded at Bryce, and winked at Aisling before going outside the hall to get whoever Duncan was. They were soon joined by a dark-skinned man, in his forties, he had raven black hair that was up in a ponytail, and some grey at the sides, he had beard. He wore silver armour, that the twins soon recognized as a Grey Warden's armour. Bryce smiled at his twins who were admiring Duncan's two swords which were strapped to his back.

"It is an honour to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland," the man said, as he came closer to them, and then stopped, just opposite the twins. "Your lordship!" Howe exclaimed, surprised, "You didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced," Bryce said, "is there a problem?"

"Of course not!" Howe said, "B-but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol, I am...at a disadvantage." Bryce glanced at his twins who were regarding Howe with suspicion. "We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person that's true," Bryce said then looked at Aisling and Connor, "brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are I hope." "That depends, are they the ones assassinated people and are paid for it?" Aisling asked. Connor gently smacked the back of Aisling's head. "They defeated the darkspawn long ago," Connor said, then looked at Duncan, "I apologise for my sister. She was joking, she knows perfectly well who the Grey Warden's are."

"Not permanently, I fear," Duncan replied. "Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we'd had a chance to react," Bryce added, "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the South. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore." "Gilmore is an excellent candidate," Connor said. "Just make sure you don't give him a bow whatever you do, he'll end up killing the King, knowing his luck," Aisling said grinning.

"If I might be so bold," Duncan said, smiling mischievously, "I would suggest that these two are also excellent candidates." Bryce took a step between Aisling and Duncan, shifting his body so he was protecting her, Connor also stood slightly in front of his sister, but he smiled slightly at her. "Honour though that may be, these are my twins we're talking about," Bryce said. "Is there a reason we shouldn't join them?" Aisling asked, smiling mischievously at her father.

"You did just call them a band of heroes, old friend," Howe said smiling at Aisling, and the twins realized slightly looking at Howe. This was the Howe they remembered as children, he was rather like his son, Nathaniel. "I've not so many children that I'd gladly see them all off to battle," Bryce said, "unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription." "Have no fear," Duncan said, "while we need as many good recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue."

"How about this," Aisling said, "I join the Grey Wardens, and Connor can stay here at the castle with mother." "You're not going anywhere without me," Connor replied, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Pups," Bryce said facing his twins, he was now relaxed knowing they wouldn't be fighting the darkspawn in the war, "can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?" "Don't strain our abilities or anything," Connor said grinning. "And don't strain my patience," Bryce said holding back his amusement, "in the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"Is this your subtle way of telling us you want us to leave?" Aisling asked. "We must discuss battle plans," Bryce answered. "I wish you well, Arl Howe," Aisling said politely to him. "Well thank you!" Arl Howe said, and once again the twins were reminded of when they were children and Arl Howe was like a kind uncle, always giving them sweets and encouraging them in horse-riding, "But...it is unnecessary."

Connor grinned at them all, and the two left the Great Hall.

* * *

As the twins walked around the corner, they grinned when they saw Ser Gilmore, a tall knight with red hair and brown eyes. He wore the Highever armour and had a sword on his back. He was about twenty, the same age as the twins. "There you are," Ser Gilmore said, "your mother told me the Teyrn summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt." "Hello to you too Ser Gilmore," Aisling said teasingly. "We're good, and how are you?" Connor continued.

"Pardon my abruptness," Ser Gilmore said grinning back at them, "it's simply that I've been looking for you two everywhere. I fear your hounds have the kitchens in uproar once again, Nan is threatening to leave." "Did Connor's dog get into the larder again?" Aisling asked sighing. "No matter how the maids try to keep him out," Ser Gilmore said, amusement clear in his voice, "he always finds a way in. You know these hounds, he'll listen to his master but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off, your wolf is there as well."

"He knows better than to hurt anyone," Connor protested. "I'm not willing to risk that," Ser Gilmore said putting his hands up in mock surrender, "you're quite lucky to have your own loyal hounds, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means they're easily bored, Nan swears they confound her just to amuse themselves. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled, shall we?"

"To the kitchen!" Connor exclaimed one hand in the air. "Just follow the yelling," Ser Gilmore said laughing, "when Nan is unhappy, she makes sure everyone knows." The three set off towards the kitchens, and remembered stories of when they were younger and had done very stupid things.

* * *

As the three entered the kitchen, they were greeted with Nan yelling, "Get those bloody mutts out of the larder!" Two elves stood in the kitchen, one was a red haired young man, while the other was a brunette young woman. "But mistress, it won't let us near!" the brunette exclaimed. "If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves. I swear it!" Nan said. Ser Gilmore reached a hand forward, and put it on Nan's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Calm down good woman, we've come to help," Ser Gilmore said.

"You and you!" Nan accused pointing her finger at the twins, "Your bloody mongrels keeps getting into my larder. Those beast should be put down!" "I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan," Connor said softly. "Just get them gone," Nan said, "I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers, and I have to feed you two bottomless pits."

Ser Gilmore glanced at his childhood friends and shrugged, they walked into the larder. They found Connor's black and gold Alsatian pacing the floor, snarling. Aisling's black and white wolf was also snarling, and stopped only to acknowledge the people that had just entered the room. Connor's Alsatian was up to his hip, while Aisling's wolf was up to her chest.

"Look at that mess!" Ser Gilmore exclaimed, "how did he even get in here?" As soon as Connor's Alsatian saw his master and Aisling, he padded over to them, and wagged his tail slightly, he began to bark excitedly. "Who's a good boy?" Connor asked, scratching behind his dog's ears. Aisling's wolf also padded over and glanced over at the corner, and growled slightly. "Are you trying to tell me something, boy?" Aisling asked him. "He does seem like he is trying to tell you something," Ser Gilmore said, there was a clatter and and a squeak from the corner, "wait...did you hear that?"

Aisling reached to her back and took out her twin daggers, just as Connor took his two swords out, and Ser Gilmore took his shield from his back along with his sword. Suddenly, large grey rats started attacking them. The trio were soon covered in rat blood, and just when they thought all the rats were killed and had started putting their weapons away, when a rat jumped out from behind Aisling, put her wolf grabbed it by it's neck and easily killed it. "Giant rats?" Ser Gilmore asked amused, "Its like the start of every bad adventure story my grandfather used to tell, Shadow and Ace must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like they weren't raiding the larder after all."

"It certainly looks that way," Connor said with a laugh, and rubbed Ace's ears. "Those were rats from the Korcari wilds," Ser Gilmore said. "Best not to tell Nan," Aisling said grinning. "But seeing as your hounds have you protected, I'll be on my way," Ser Gilmore said then rushed out of the larder. As the Cousland twins walked out from the larder, with Ace and Shadow in tow, Nan turned around to them. "There they are, as brazen as they please licking their chops after helping themselves to my roast, no doubt!" Nan exclaimed.

"Oh come on, they're not so bad, Nan," Connor said. "Just a wolf being a wolf, and a dog being a dog," Aisling finished. "Look at them now," Nan said, "snuck into my larder once again." Both Shadow and Ace whimpered and looked up at Nan. "Don't even start with the sad eyes," Nan said, "I'm immune to your so called charms." Shadow and Ace whimpered again and cocked their heads to the side. "Here then," Nan said taking something from her pocket and throwing it to Shadow and Ace, "take these pork bits, and don't say that Nan doesn't give you anything."

Connor and Aisling looked at one another before leaving the kitchen, with Shadow and Ace following them.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this. You should check out Áine Hathaway and Isabella Auditore they're amazing authors. **_


	2. The Crazy City Elf(withsmallangerissues)

"Wake up cousin," a voice said to Áine, "why are you still in bed? It's your big day!" Áine looked up at her cousin Shianni, and groaned. She pushed herself up into a sitting position in the bed, her shoulder length brown hair in tangles, her warm brown eyes looked at her cousin sleepily. Shianni smiled at her, Áine had always been extremely pretty, many of their fellow elves called her beautiful. Áine was tanned, with some curved tattoos along the sides of her face, they were fairly light and if you didn't look close enough, you might not even think they were there.

"Ugh...just a few more minutes," Áine said. "Come on, don't make me use cold water again," Shianni said teasingly, "you do remember what today is, don't you?" "Summerday?" Áine asked, looking at Shianni. "No you idiot, you're getting married today, Sorris too!" Shianni said, "That's what I came to tell you, your groom, Nelaros...he's here early!" Áine was standing up as Shianni said this, and made a face of mock horror, Shianni laughed slightly.

"I'm not sure I like this arranged marriage business," Áine groaned. "Well who else are you going to marry?" Shianni asked, "Besides I already snuck a peek...he's handsome! There's going to be music, celebrations, feasting, weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky!" "Maybe you should be the one getting married," Áine said to Shianni with a raised eyebrow. "All in good time cousin!" Shianni said chuckling, "This is your day not mine. Alright, I'll stop tormenting you, I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. Oh! Sorris said that he'll be waiting for you outside, so move it!"

Áine sighed before walking over to the chest and taking out her wedding dress. It had a blue bottom, with a cream top half and some gold lining along it with some other designs as well. Áine pulled her trousers on underneath it, before also pulling on her brown boots and hiding two daggers in her boots, along with putting one in her belt on her trousers, underneath her skirt.

Áine walked out into the main room of the house to see her father standing there. "You look beautiful," he said, "now, hurry the sooner the wedding the less chance of you and Sorris escaping together." "A small chance is still a chance," Áine replied. Her father chuckled, "You have your mother's tongue alright, unfortunately the mistake she made was using it in front of the wrong people." Áine held her father's hands, squeezing it reassuringly. "The humans that killed her made a bigger one," Áine replied.

"Oh, yes about these skills of yours that your mother has taught you, best not to mention anything to your betroth about them," her father said. "He'll find out sooner or later," Áine replied shrugging. "Later, much much later," her father said, "now you better hurry or you'll be late."

* * *

Áine walked around the Alienage until she found Soris leaning against a tree. "Well, if it isn't my lucky cousin," Sorris said, grinning at Áine, "care to celebrate the end of our independence together?" "Don't worry Sorris, it'll be fine," Áine said, although she didn't exactly believe it. "That's easy for you to say," Soris said, his brown hair looking a bit red with the sunlight shining on it, "apparently, your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

Áine giggled at her cousin. "I'm sure she's quite nice," Áine managed to say between giggles. "Great," Soris replied, grinning at his cousin, "I'll spend the next fifty years with a 'nice' girl who hides grain away for the winter...Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I do'." Soris and Áine ran through the Alienage, they made their way over to Shianni and two of the other bridesmaids. Shianni waved at them, grinning. Áine groaned when she saw three humans walking up behind Shianni.

The head of the humans, a nobleman that Áine recognized as the Arl's son, Vaughan, grabbed one of the bridesmaids. "Let go of me!" the bridesmaid shouted, "Stop, please!" "It's a party, isn't it?" Vaughan asked, "Grab a whore and have a good time. Savor the hung, boys. Take this little elven wench here...so young and vulnerable.." "Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" Shianni hissed at him.

"Please my lord, we're celebrating weddings here," Shianni's brother said. "Silence, worm!" Vaughan exclaimed. Soris looked at Áine's face and shook his head. "I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved..." Soris tried. "Objection noted," Áine said, "now get out of my way." "Fine," Soris sighed as they walked over, "but let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?" "What's this?" Vaughan asked, looking at Áine with interest, "Another lovely one come to keep me company?"

"Dream on, human," Áine sighed, her had slipping slightly, and rested on her dagger underneath her skirt. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Vaughan scoffed. Áine smiled slightly, as Shianni ran over to a glass bottle standing on a box. Sorris spotted her and began to shake his head, but it was too late, Vaughan turned around and got a bottle to the head, knocking him unconscious. "Are you insane?!" one of the other humans, Lord Braden, Áine recognized him as, said, "This is Vaughan Urien, the arl of Denerim's son!"

"W-what?" Shianni asked, "Oh, Maker...!" "Then just imagine what we'll do to you two," Áine said, but looked slightly apologetically at Lord Braden, he had always been nice to the elves when Vaughan wasn't around, and fairly easy to get along with. Even when Vaughan was around, he was a bit nice. "You've got a lot of nerve, knife-ears," Lord Jonaley said, and Áine resisted the urge to punch him in the face, "this'll go badly for you."

The two of them carried an unconscious Vaughan away, while Shianni made her way over to them. "Oh, I really messed up this time," Shianni said, shaking her head. "It'll be all right," Soris said to her, smiling, "he won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down." "It would hurt his pride too much," Áine added in. "I hope so," Shianni sighed, "I should get cleaned up."

As Shianni walked away, Áine and Soris walked closer to the other bridesmaids. "Is everybody else all right?" Soris asked Valora, a pretty enough elf."I think we're just shaken," Valora answered, "what was that about?" "Looks like the arl's son started drinking too early," Soris said laughing nervously. Another young elven man came over to join them, he had short blonde hair and green eyes. "Um, well let's not ruin this day," Soris said, "uh, this is Valora, my betrothed."

"And this man must be my betrothed," Áine said looking the man up and down. "A pleasure," the young man, Nelaros, said, "Soris said much of you-some of it was even positive." "Hey," Soris said, smiling, "I just wanted to give you a sported chance to run. I'm sure the two of you have a lot to discuss." Soris and Valora went slightly away so Áine and Nelaros could speak privately.

"Well, here we are," Nelaros said, "are you nervous?" Just then, Soris and Valora came back over. "Let's leave them to prepare, Soris," Áine said, ignoring Nelaros' question. "Uh, yes, of course," Soris said, "I'm sure they have a lot to do." "We'll see you two in a bit," Valora said, "don't disappear on us." "Or we'll come find you," Nelaros said, joking and they both walked away. "Do that, and I'll slit your throat," Áine muttered, and Soris chuckled, and elbowed her gently.

* * *

Soris then turned around. "Don't look now, but we have another problem," Soris sighed. "Anything to put the wedding off for a while," Áine said grinning, and turned around in the direction Soris was facing. "Another human just walked in," Soris replied, "could be one of Vaughan's men of just a random troublemaker." "One human shouldn't cause much trouble," Áine reasoned. "I'm more worried about some of our boys," Soris said, thinking of two in particular, "wine is flowing, and I don't think we want another incident." "True," Áine agreed, "and Eric and Jamie don't even need the wine."

Then Áine saw who Soris meant. A human stood beside the tree in the middle of the Alienage, he wore some armour that Áine thought she recognized, and was fairly tall. He had dark skin, black hair tied back in a ponytail and a slight beard. He had a sword and a dagger on his back. "Right," Áine said, "let's go talk to him." "Let's do this quickly," Soris said.

They both walked over to the man, he seemed to be in his late thirties or early forties. "Good day," the human said to them, "I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding." "Thanks, but please go," Áine said to him, quietly so the other elves wouldn't hear them, "I'd rather avoid any unpleasantness."

"What manner of unpleasantness might you be referring to?" the human asked. "The Alienage just isn't a good place for humans to be," Áine said, before muttering, "especially now." "I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving," the human replied. "I will ask once more, politely," Áine said, carefully keeping her temper in check, "please leave."

"And I refuse, yet again," the human replied, amused, "now what?" "I'm not backing down," Áine said, barely able to stay polite with the human, "this is no place for you." "Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armoured," the human replied, "any fight between us would be rather one-sided." "I'm no stranger to battle," Áine said, "bring it on!"

"Try not to die," Soris said, helpfully, "I'll run for help!" "No need," the human said, "I am not here to fight you. Still, I find such bravery most impressive...do you not agree, Valendrian?" Áine smiled sheepishly at the keeper as he made his way over to them, he sighed bemusedly when he saw Áine. "I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades," Valendrian replied, "it is good to see you again, my old friend. It has been far too long."

"You know this human, Elder?" Áine asked. "May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden," Valendrian said. "He's still a human," Aine replied, "he shouldn't be here." "The Grey Wardens are deserving of respect, no matter who wears their crest," Valendrian said. "I think she means, Elder," an amused voice said from the side, "that she doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Vaughan when he was here."

The group all looked in the direction of the voice to see a young man and a young woman standing there. It was the young woman who had spoken. "Aisling!" Soris exclaimed. "Shianni's handy-work we presumed," the young man said. "You believe right, Connor," Áine said, grinning at the Cousland twins. "Why haven't you two been to visit the Alienage recently?" Valendrian asked, amused. "Ah, well you see Elder," Connor said sheepishly. "He got us on Vaughan's list of people he hates, so now we have to try to sneak into the Alienage without him seeing us," Aisling said very quickly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Valendrian asked, before turning back to Duncan, "but my question remains unanswered, why are you here, Duncan?"

* * *

_***Yes, I know I skipped the whole castle attack bit but I wanted to introduce Áine into the story or she might kill me! (by the way Áine in case you got any ideas from that last sentence, I'm hiding behind Connor) Anyway, yeah the next chapter there'll be the 'Wedding' and the rescue. Chapter after that you'll be meeting Kathryn, Sarah, Killian, Jamie and Eric. And this story will be a mix of Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age 2. Review if you want, I really don't mind. Hope you enjoyed it, and Áine's unique personality!**_


End file.
